


What Daylight Conceals, Moonlight Reveals

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Merlin is a Mystery, Moonlight, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Arthur reflects on Merlin's true nature.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 50
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #423: Merlin in moonlight





	What Daylight Conceals, Moonlight Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

  
Their fire has burned down, but moonlight filters through the trees and illuminates their campsite.

This late, Merlin has gone quiet. 

Arthur enjoys the stillness, but mainly he appreciates the sight of softly-lit Merlin, sitting across from him.

In daylight, Merlin always seems awkward, with arms and legs flailing. His befuddled or funny expressions constantly change as he blurts the most ridiculous things. But at night, lost in thought, Merlin is all grace, sharp angles and shimmering eyes. He looks poised and preternaturally handsome.

Not for the first time, Arthur wonders whether his manservant by moonlight isn't the real Merlin.


End file.
